Digital signal compression is widely used in many multimedia applications and devices. Digital signal compression using a coder/decoder (codec) allows streaming media, such as audio or video signals to be transmitted over the Internet or stored on compact discs. A number of different standards of digital video compression have emerged, including H.261, H.263; DV; MPEG-1, MPEG-2, MPEG-4, VC1; and AVC (H.264). These standards, as well as other video compression technologies, seek to efficiently represent a video frame picture by eliminating the spatial and temporal redundancies in the picture and among successive pictures. Through the use of such compression standards, video contents can be carried in highly compressed video bit streams, and thus efficiently stored in disks or transmitted over networks.
MPEG-4 AVC (Advanced Video Coding), also known as H.264, is a video compression standard that offers significantly greater compression than its predecessors. The H.264 standard is expected to offer up to twice the compression of the earlier MPEG-2 standard. The H.264 standard is also expected to offer improvements in perceptual quality. As a result, more and more video content is being delivered in the form of AVC(H.264)-coded streams. Two rival DVD formats, the HD-DVD format and the Blu-Ray Disc format support H.264/AVC High Profile decoding as a mandatory player feature. AVC(H.264) coding is described in detail in “Draft of Version 4 of H.264/AVC (ITU-T Recommendation H.264 and ISO/IEC 14496-10 (MPEG-4 part 10) Advanced Video Coding)” by Gary Sullivan, Thomas Wiegand and Ajay Luthra, Joint Video Team (JVT) of ISO/IEC MPEG & ITU-T VCEG (ISO/IEC JTC1/SC29/WG11 and ITU-T SG16 Q.6), 14th Meeting: Hong Kong, CH 18-21 January, 2005, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference for all purposes.
Video signal coding and decoding tend to be computationally intensive applications requiring a high memory bandwidth. Multi-processor systems have been developed with high computing performance and relatively lower power consumption. Some multi-processor systems have dedicated local memory associated with each processor core. It is appealing to implement video encoding and decoding on a multi-processor platform since the memory bandwidth in such systems may scale with the number of processors. However, due to the complexity of the decoding process it is difficult to optimize parallel video decoding for multi-processor platforms having more than two processor cores.
It is within this context that embodiments of the present invention arise.